The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of local broadcasting, and more specifically to providing a media broadcast signal to a receiver as derived from a personal computer or any other suitable high-definition video source.
It is generally preferable to present electronic media with higher fidelity than is available on a personal computer (PC). As used herein, the term PC refers to any type of personal computer, including IBM® type PCs, Apple® Macintosh PCs, and any other type of computer that is typically employed for use by an individual. When providing video as the electronic media, which includes image and audio media, it is generally the case that preferable output picture quality can be obtained when the video is presented on a television set rather than on a PC, especially if the television can display in high-definition. As used herein, the term video is meant to include sequences of images or video frames in conjunction with audio that may or may not be synchronized with the image frames. Various sources of video are generally available for home video viewing, such as digital video disks (or digital versatile disks, that is, DVDs) and DVD players, cable or satellite television broadcast systems, personal computers, digital cameras, networks such as traditional telephone networks or packet switched networks such as the Internet, as well as other types of video sourcing systems. A video sourcing system gaining favor for distribution of video media involves the use of the Internet with multiple video sources being available for selection for download by a user to a PC. Typically, video monitors connected to a PC are less esthetically pleasing in rendering video than a television set, and in particular a high-definition television (HDTV) set. In addition, a PC is typically designed for use by a single person so that more than one person wishing to view video content at the same time on a PC becomes less desirable. Accordingly, while the PC has access to vast media sources, it is not a preferred presentation format. There is presently no readily available or simple solution for providing Internet connectivity to a conventional or high-definition television.
HDTVs in particular, have become popular with homeowners for creating environments in which viewers can spend one or more hours viewing video content. For example, a “media room” that has an HDTV also typically has comfortable seating arrangements, high-quality sound systems and other features that improve the experience of the media presentation. However, the transfer of media content from a PC to a media room presentation system, including high-definition television and high-quality audio systems, is relatively cumbersome. In addition, while a PC could be stationed in a media room to have the PC connect to an HDTV, for example, to provide a media feed to the HDTV, it is usually desirable to avoid such an arrangement. For example, having a PC in a media room and prevent the use of a PC and an HDTV or high-quality audio system from being used at a same time, that is, for multiple persons. Moreover, PCs typically offer unwanted distractions, including lights, peripherals and fans that can add noise to an otherwise aesthetically pleasing media presentation environment.